


You’re the best part of me

by happygowriting



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, angst with fluff, dayton white - Freeform, dayton white x reader, dayton white x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Sometimes you can’t understand why Dayton wants you, lucky for you he never minds reassuring you.For The Other Guys Writing Challenge hosted by @baezenPrompt: “You’re the best part of me.”
Relationships: Dayton White/Original Female Character(s), Dayton White/Reader





	You’re the best part of me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr saw it first!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Some days you could handle the camera flashes and the people throwing themselves at Dayton. It was just something that came with dating one of the hottest NASCAR drivers of the decade. He was attractive, good at what he did, and unbelievably kind to everyone - a lethal combination of kindness and charm that had everyone wanting to drop their pants for him. 

It got to you sometimes, the endless people wanting him, the headlines about him, about your relationship. Dayton was also flirty by nature, flashing charming smiles and saying things that just made everyone melt. It’s no wonder that everyone fall a little bit in love with him when they talked to him. He was great and you couldn’t believe that you had managed to catch his eye and charm him enough to date you.

There were days like today when you wondered why Dayton would want to be with you. You didn’t think that there was anything spectacular about yourself. You weren’t famous, you had a decent job but wasn’t anything amazing. You sigh as you curl up on the couch, watching an interview that Dayton was doing today. You opted out of going with him today, not sure you could handle all of the fans fawning over him.

You always wondered how he managed to be so calm and collected in interviews. Any nerves that he might have had didn’t appear. He looked like he belonged in front of the camera. You end up falling asleep on the couch watching the interview.

He comes home later that night, flowers and wine in hand to find you asleep on the couch. He tilts his head and walks over to the couch, putting the flowers and wine on the table, before leaning down and kissing your forehead, shaking you awake gently. You open your eyes, smiling a little when you see him.

“How was the interview?” You ask, sitting up.

He looks at you, noticing the distant look in your eyes, the slight sadness that comes when you have an off night and start to overthink things. He scoots you over and sits beside you and pulls you into his arms, holding you close to his body.

“It was okay but I’m glad to be back home with my girl.” He kisses the top of your head. “How are you doing? Are you okay?”

You shrug, resting your head on his shoulder, “I’m fine.”

“Sweetheart you don’t have to lie to me. I know that look you get in your eyes when you overthink things.” Dayton says softly, holding you tighter. “You know you can’t hide anything from me.”

You sigh, “Just the same things, nothing new. Wondering why you put up with me.”

“I don’t put up with you, I love you. You’re amazing.” Dayton says, tilting your head up and making you look at him. “You’re the best part of me. I wouldn’t change a single thing that we have together. You make me a better man by being with me.”

“I know…” 

“Anything happen to bring this on? Did I say something wrong on T.V. today?”

“You didn’t do anything, it’s just me being me.” You say, averting your eyes.

He grabs you and pulls you onto his lap so you have to look at him. “You being you is amazing. Everything about you is amazing and I love you. I fall more in love with you everyday.”

He leans forward and kisses you softly wrapping his arms around you tightly, trying to pour every ounce of love that he could into the kiss.

“I was going to do this later this week but..” He pulls back and digs through his pocket, pulling out a little black box. “I’ve known for a while that you were the one for me and each day I get that confirmed more and more. I love you and want to spend every day that I have on this earth with you.” He opens the box, revealing a diamond ring. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Your breath catches as you listen to him, a hand coming up to cover your mouth as he opens the box and shows you the ring that was nestled inside of it. Tears blur your vision and you nod, you couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Yes, yes, I’ll marry you.” You say, throwing your arms around him and kissing him hard. You pull back and hold out your hand, letting him slip the ring onto your finger.

“I love you sweetheart.” He murmurs, sliding the ring before kissing you again. He stands up and carries you to the bedroom to show you how much he wants you.


End file.
